


The One With The One In Between

by ufp13



Category: Evidence of Blood
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-02
Updated: 2009-03-02
Packaged: 2017-11-09 15:09:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ufp13/pseuds/ufp13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP. See warning below. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One With The One In Between

**Author's Note:**

> If the idea of a woman being unmarried and pregnant having sex offends you for any reason, please do not read this. Thank you.

Still full of amazement and fascination after eight months of getting used to this, he traced the outline of her round belly with his forefinger, earning him a relaxed and content smile from his woman. Never had he expected to find himself in this situation in general; after all, his life hadn’t been designed for family, and hadn’t expected to find himself in this situation specifically after all that had happened in the first months after she had found out about it. Similar to him, she hadn’t planned for this to happen, had lived contently with the idea of childless solitude, especially as time went by and no suitable partner showed up. It had taken them both some time to get used to the fact that they were going to have a child. Opening up to each other, accepting someone else in their lives had been difficult for them, both used to being alone in their routines, but warming up to being a family of three had been impossibly harder, for neither of them had entertained a thought about the likeliness of this happening even in their wildest dreams.

When she had first found out, Dora had been in a state of shock, disbelief and denial, had refused to accept the reality lots of other women and couples would be ecstatic about. While she hadn’t thrown him out, she had distanced herself from him, had talked only when required, had barely allowed him into her bed albeit putting as much space between them as possible, sleeping almost on the edge of her side. Although he could understand the feeling of shock because he experienced the same, the idea of becoming a father, of becoming the father of her child had soon grown on him, despite still scaring the hell out of him at the same time. So it had pained him to be unable to hold her, to share his increasing joy. Even the first visit at the doctor hadn’t changed her cold, repellent attitude, although she hadn’t denied him the wish to accompany her. It had gone on like that until he had found her clad only in underwear crying silently in front of the mirror, eyeing her form.

~*~

Unsure of what to do yet unable to stay away, he slowly stepped closer, always focusing on her face in the hope of finding the solution to his dilemma in her eyes. When she noticed him and turned her head to him, he was delighted and relieved about the absence of the strain which had been her constant companion the last few months. No matter what, holding back wasn’t an option at the moment. He took the last steps toward her and enfolded her in his arms, burying his face in her hair, inhaling her scent, clinging to her, overwhelmed by relief and happiness.

Softly, she sobbed against his chest. The tears were cathartic; the emotional stress flowed from her through them.

Once the tears had ebbed away, she took a deep breath before lifting her head. He bent down, meeting her halfway, and captured her mouth in an unhurried, tender kiss that conveyed all the love and affection he harboured for her, welcomed her back in his arms, told her just how much he had missed her. Her lips responded in kind.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered when they broke the kiss.

“’S okay, darlin’, ‘s okay.” He stroked her back reassuringly.

“No, it’s no-“ His lips on hers prevented the objection from being finished.

“It is okay.”

Nodding tentatively, too ashamed of her behaviour to him the last months to accept his easy forgiveness, she took a step back and reached for his hands, placing them on her stomach.

With the flat hand, he caressed her, mapped her. All the while, she watched his face, whereas his eyes were fixed on where his hands roamed. Having checked twice that the slight bulge of her stomach he thought he had discovered was really there and not just a trick of his imagination, his face lit up with a broad smile. He longed to say the words, to scream for the whole world to hear that they were expecting a baby but thought better of it so as not to scare her back into hiding; she still appeared to be a bit self-conscious and insecure about it all, and frankly, so was he.

~*~

That night, she had slept spooned against him in his embrace.

She had slowly opened up to him again, had shared her fears with him, feeling somehow better when he reciprocated by admitting his own doubts and insecurities concerning the future they were facing despite being joyful about it.

Although she had allowed him near her again, allowed him to cuddle, to hold her, she hadn’t initiated any further intimacy for a while, and he hadn’t dared, unsure of its welcome, not wishing to infuriate her.

She, however, had had her own doubts, was insecure about herself and even more insecure about his feelings or rather desire for her and her changing body; but instead of asking him, she had chosen the nonverbal way of finding out if he did long for her in that way or not.

~*~

Similar to their first cleansing encounter, he entered the bedroom one evening to find her standing in front of the mirror. Only, this time, she was naked and inspecting her breasts, cupping them, drawing circles around her nipples with her fingertips. Spellbound by the vision, he stopped in his tracks and watched her, his eyes following the motions of her fingers. Sensing his presence, she turned her head, waiting patiently until he shifted his focus to her face, never halting her movements. An eyebrow raised her question, the expression on his face the answer. Crooking a finger, she beckoned him closer. His mind still clouded by the view, his legs moved of their own volition. Once he came to stand directly in front of her, she reached for his hands and put them where hers had been just moments prior. The contact brought him out of his dreamlike state; carefully, he kneaded the soft mounds, a little fuller than he remembered them and obviously more sensitive.

~*~

During the following hours, he had learned her body anew, admired its change; it was still the same, and yet not. Due to the continuing changing, the learning process never stopped. The only thing that didn’t change after this night was her desire for him, for his touch. He certainly didn’t mind the carnal need, even started sessions of lovemaking, mindful of her growing womb, though. He had once heard a group of men talking with disgust evident in their tone how undesirable a pregnant woman was, how much her sex appeal decreased with a pregnancy; however, he couldn’t agree with their sentiment. While he was afraid to hurt her or their unborn child, he was also incredibly turned on by her round belly that harboured their creation, and he got never tired of caressing the expanse. So they were lying in bed like they had done so many evenings, her torso bare, he stroking her with never-ending fascination and affection. By now, she had given up on putting on a nightgown before going to bed because he pulled it off as soon as she lay down. Although she teased him gently about his obsession of getting her naked, she relished his attention. Stretching her arms over her head, she drew his focus from her womb upward. His glance glided over her breasts and neckline to her face which held an expression of contentment, though with an underlying subtly predatory streak to which his body reacted instantly. Tonight would be about more than cuddling; it would be more carnal, lustful.

Moving his hand from her stomach, he trailed it along her side to her breasts. Teasingly, he drew circles around a nipple until it pebbled, then moved on to bestow the same treatment on its twin. Dora moaned under his ministrations, arched her chest slightly upward, wordlessly asking for more.

While it was her character that he had fallen for in the end, that had made him stay with her, share her life, it would be a lie if he said he didn’t relish her fuller breasts. He kneaded them carefully, not wanting to spill the sweet white liquid responsible for their growth just yet.

The heat, the lust in her eyes rose even more, fuelling his own. It still amazed him how easily she could affect him. Before he had met her, he couldn’t imagine living with someone, let alone a woman, sharing a bed with one on a regular basis, sharing a deeper connection that went beyond the physical. Loner that he was, he had been content by habit with living alone, going without making love, having sex occasionally, always mindful of his reputation, picking his flings with care so not to read a headline about it in some yellow press a day later. The woman wrapping her arms around his neck now and pulling him down for a passionate kiss had turned his world upside down. Her personality, her attitude had drawn him in, but once he had felt her lips on his the first time, felt her respond fiercely to him he was lost; possessiveness rising within him, he hadn’t wanted to let her go ever again. Love had slapped him hard, and he still hadn’t recovered, hoped he never would. He had no idea what had attracted him to her but wouldn’t question it, too happy to be the one she had chosen, the one she had truly let into her life.

She nipped his lower lip, suckled it while her hands stroked his upper back, his shoulders, played with the hair at his neck. He groaned and gripped her breast a bit harder, which earned him a sharp bite to the lip. Chuckling, he pulled his mouth from hers and breathed a light kiss onto the tip of her nose, knowing it hadn’t been pain that had caused her reaction but lust. She smiled sweetly at him, her expression one of pure innocence; not that he believed it one bit. After one last kiss to her lips, he moved downward, painting wet lines across her breasts with the tip of his tongue before closing his lips around a nipple, suckling. Her sweet milk flowed over his tongue, coming easy under the pressure of his mouth. He enjoyed tasting her this way, considered it nearly more intimate than going down on her. She seemed to feel alike. Her eyes closed, head pressed back into the pillow, humming her approval, she caressed the back of his head, pushing her breast further toward, into his mouth.

One of his hands ran over her womb, down to the apex of her legs to fondle her sex. She moaned out loud when he slipped a finger between her folds and over her clitoris. At the wetness which greeted him there, his member hardened even more, making his desire to be embedded by this moist heat known. Her nails scratching over his back added to this longing to be joined, drove him wilder. As he rubbed her pleasure point, a tremble of the joyful kind shook her body. The sight of this woman in delicious ecstasy was an aphrodisiac in and of itself, and it was his alone – a fact that made it even more potent. This caveman-like behaviour of considering their women their possession, as he had seen quite a few men do, he had never understood. It even disgusted him to a certain degree; however now, he did understand the appeal of the concept. He still wouldn’t go through with it, not that she would let him to begin with. Nonetheless, there was a part of him that screamed ‘mine!’ whenever he saw her and screamed even louder when she was naked and writhing beneath him.

Her senses were bordering on overload, but it wasn’t enough. She tugged his head away from her chest and moaned his name. “Want you. All of you.” Rolling onto her side, she took his arm with her, wrapping it around herself so he had no choice but to spoon her from behind. While this move robbed him of his favourite pastime – playing with and loving her breasts orally, complaint was the farthest thing on his mind and became even more distant when she lifted a leg to hoist it over his thigh. Taking hold of his erection, he positioned himself and slid into her easily yet carefully, latching onto her neck with his lips as he did so.

Being joined with her had the tendency of taking away his control, of emptying his mind of all rational, all coherent thought, of handing the reign over his body over to his emotions and primal drive. With the pregnancy progressing, however, deep penetration was off limits, so he had to stay in control of his movements, which required quite some effort on his part but was definitely preferable to not feeling her like this at all, as he had once suggested upon noticing his difficulties to hold on to his control. He had refused this option right away. As much as he liked, for example, oral sex, the idea of abandoning feeling her around him, her inner walls clenching his member, for months didn’t appeal to him at all. So he considered making love to her fitness training for his mental strength and continued to please her, them both, by joining their bodies.

Slowly, he glided in and out of her, withstanding the temptation, the call of desire, need, to thrust into her hard and long and deep.

While fondling her breasts with one hand, her clitoris with the other, his mouth was busy creating a line of love bites along her shoulder, starting on her neck. When he had begun marking her this way, she had tried to hide them, complaining when one refused to vanish under her clothes or some make-up. It had taken him some effort to convince her not to give a damn if someone saw. It wasn’t a secret that they were an item, so what was there to hide or to be embarrassed about? Besides, he had driven that point home nipping and licking along her neck: she was sexy with those marks. She seemed to accept his reasoning with time and relaxed, simply repaying the favour with a grin on her face.

The moment he thrust into her again, her muscles closed around his erection, gripping it hard before relaxing for a split-second and tightening once more. Loudly, he groaned out as she kneaded his member, pushing him nearer to the climax. Slightly forgetting himself in the need to hold onto something, he squeezed her breast and pleasure point rather forcefully. Warm fluid running over his hand brought him instantly back to his senses, though. Judging by the trembling of her body and the moans that escaped her throat, she didn’t mind in the least, quite the contrary. With serious effort, he resisted the pressure of her leg, which tried to guide him farther into her wetness, and rubbed her clitoris hard, making her come before he lost it and they would both regret it. The trembling of her body increased; her inner walls spasmed violently around his hard length, pulling him over the edge with her.

Panting, he caressed her still-shuddering form until she suddenly hissed softly.

“What?” he inquired in a whisper.

In answer, she took his hand and placed it on the side of her womb to feel the movements within her.

“I guess we woke it.”

“Again,” she groaned but was unable to disguise her mirth.

“Guess this is going to be a long night.” He hugged her even closer and began to stroke her belly affectionately, knowing she wouldn’t find sleep until the little creature within her had calmed down.

= End =


End file.
